


Grandfather's Gift

by babyjules16, ClearLovesMe



Series: Aoba's Choice [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Tears, Too much fluff, Unrequited Love, aoba is annoying, it's honestly disgusting, like a lot of tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjules16/pseuds/babyjules16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearLovesMe/pseuds/ClearLovesMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain, it hurts so much, I haven't felt this much pain since Grandpa left me. I thought Aoba-san would replace the love that I lost, but I guess I was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Beyond Repair

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Clear's Bad Route.

Everyone looks back at Aoba and he hangs his head down, "I'm sorry, but I choose Noiz."  
I don’t have a human heart, but I swear I felt something in me shatter. My whole body physically started to hurt, even though no one was touching me. I’ve never experienced anything like this before. I was so confused, hurt. I have to get out of here.  
I felt Aoba’s stare on my back as I stumble out of the living room, and through the door. I don’t understand any of it. I thought Aoba-san wanted me to come back…I thought that he loved me.  
I have to get home. I have to lay down…I don’t feel good. 

“Clear!” I turn around to see Tae-san walking towards me. “Are you okay Clear? You’re limping.”

“Yes, Tae-san, I’m okay. I’m just tired.” I smile, ensuring her that I’ll be fine.

“Tired? Maybe I should check your system.”

“I’M FINE!” Tae-san looks at me with shock, and I suddenly feel bad with my outburst. “I’m sorry Tae-san, I just want to go home.”

Her face softens into a sad smile, “I understand. Just be careful okay? And if you don’t feel better, you come by and see me.”

I nod my head, “Of course. Excuse me”

“Goodbye Clear.” 

“Goodbye Tae-san.” I watch her as she retreats back into the house. I sigh, and look up at the roof and I jump on top of it. At least I can still jump. I hop from rooftop to rooftop until I get to my house. The feelings of being rejected return to me in a heartbeat and I start to cry. I rub my eyes in confusion, why does my chest hurt so much? How do I stop the pain? “Aoba-san," I cry, “Aoba-san! Help me, please…Grandfather..."

Then I heard him.  
~~~~~~~~~  


_“Clear, get down from there before someone sees you.” I look down and see Grandpa looking up at the roof._

_“Look Grandpa! I can jump really!”_

_“Yes, I know,” he chuckles, “now come down.”_

_I reluctantly jumped from the roof, “Why do I have to hide Grandpa?”_

_He sighs, and leads me into our house. “Look Clear, if you’re found you can be taken away or worse and wouldn’t want anything to happen to you, because I love you.” He encloses me into a tight hug._

_I hugged Grandpa tighter. “I love you too Grandpa.”_  
~~~~~~~~

 

He always told me he loved me every time we talked….. 

~~~~~~~~

_“Grandpa why can’t I look at myself?”_

_“Clear, we’ve been through this before. You just can’t…okay?”_

_I frowned, but dismissed his answer. “Well I can still go outside right?” I asked him hopefully._

_He nods once again. It seems that Grandpa is always sighing for some reason. “Yes, you can still go outside, but remember not without this.” He then hands me my gas mask._

_“Yes!” I put my mask on, and thank him. But then I notice around were his eyes were getting more crowfeet than usual, and more grey hairs was replacing his brunette ones. I frown and grab his face, stretching it trying to make all the wrinkles go away._

_“Ow! Clear! Clear stop that!”_

_I quickly let go afraid that I’ll hurt him even more. “I’m so sorry Grandpa! Please forgive me!” ___

_He sighs once more while rubbing his face, “It’s alright Clear. But sit down I need to talk to you.” He sits me down on the bed, and joins beside me. He looks restless almost as if something was bothering him. ___

_I frowned and tilt my head in a puzzled confusion, “Grandpa are you alright?” ___

_He looks at me with sadness filled in his eyes. “Clear, as you can see I’m not the same man like I once was, I’m getting old, and I won’t be here with you forever. I need you to be strong when I’m not around anymore. Do you think you can do that for me?” He looks at me expectantly._

_I shake my head in confusion. I don’t understand his words at all. What does he mean that he won’t be here with me? “Well, wherever you go, I can always come with you right? You’ll take me with you right?” I look at him hopefully._

_He chuckles, and pats my head, I leaned into his touch, “No son, you can’t come with me this time. I don’t know when I’ll go, but I know the time is coming soon, and I want you to do something for me,” He pauses and takes a deep breath. I look at him eagerly to continue. He then clears his throat, “When I’m gone, I want you to never take off your gas mask, that’ll be the one to protect you from them ever finding you. Remember that always Clear. Never show what’s underneath your mask. “_

_I already knew this of course, but I nodded my head in reassurance._

_“I also want you to bury me underneath the big oak tree on top of the hill, you know where that is don’t you?” I nodded. Grandpa would sometimes take me there when we go on midnight walks to look at the stars. And he would always sing to me there. But I don’t know how he’ll dig himself out after I bury him there. He continues, “When you’re completed with that, I want you to come home and just go to sleep. I want you to be safe long after I’m long gone. Even when-“ his voice starts to crack and tears start to swell up in his eyes. “Even when I can’t protect you anymore. Promise me Clear,” he grabs my hands enclosing them with his rough ones, “Promise me you’ll do all this and be safe.” He looks at me with tears falling down his face. His eyes filled with sadness._

_I gently take my hands from his and use my thumbs to wiped his tears, “Don’t be sad Grandpa, I promise I’ll do all you said. Now please, let me sing to you me that song, the song that you sing when I get unhappy.”_

_He smiles but it does not reach his eyes, “The jellyfish song?” he asked._

_I shake my head furiously agreeing. I wanted the smile to reach his eyes. I start to sing, and slowly but surely Grandpa was laughing and singing alongside me. I thought right then that maybe we can sing the jellyfish song together forever. But I’ve never been so wrong…_

_The day came when Grandpa didn’t wake up from his sleep, even when I shook him really hard. Even when I sang to him, even when I made so much noise that would definitely wake him. He just didn’t open his eyes. I was so confused, hurt that he would sleep and not respond to my calling. But as I promised, I buried him underneath that oak tree and sat down next to it singing, waiting for him to dig himself out. But he never did._

_I walked back home, and heading to the bed I saw on the desk a note and the transparent umbrella that Grandfather bought me. Strange, that I didn’t notice the paper before. I opened it and it read:_

_**Clear, don’t be sad anymore. I know you don’t understand what happened to me but it’s okay, you don’t have to. Just know that I’m at a better place now and you don’t have to worry about me anymore. Don’t forget anything that I taught you, okay? I’m sorry I couldn’t be with longer. All I want you to do after you read this letter is to sleep and think of all the good times we shared. I love you very much Clear, Goodbye my grandson.**_  
~~~~~~~~~ 

The love and affection Grandpa once gave to me . . . I found in Aoba-san. I thought I could be with Aoba-san until he got old and wrinkly too . . . Aoba-san. My master taught me so many good things and now he’s taught me something else too . . . not being good enough to be loved and rejection… It’s hurts too much. I can’t even comprehend the pain I feel in my “heart” right now. Am I not his precious jellyfish anymore? Am I not good enough? The longer I thought about it, the angrier I got. I looked up and I saw my reflection, of my face in the mirror. My horrible, ugly reflection . . . I look exactly like my brothers. Maybe that’s why Aoba-san left me. He couldn’t stand to look at my face. I punched the glass in anger, and the broken pieces fell onto the floor. 

I turned from the broken mirror and laid on my bed. I thought about everything me and Master had been through together. How I heard him call my name for the first time. When we went to Platinum Jail together. How I showed him my face for the first time. At that time, I was so afraid that he would hate me, afraid that he would run away. However he did none of those things he stayed with me. I was so happy and grateful that I had the same face as him. But I guess none of those things matter anymore. Master has no use of me anymore, he doesn’t need me and he doesn’t love me. I’m just broken beyond repair. I then think of Grandfather, and remember what he used to say: 

_“Anytime you feel unhappy Clear, just sing the song that I taught you. It will wash away all of your problems.”_

And so I did. I sang till my heart was content, and I felt a wave of calm wash over me. The last thing that goes through my mind was the hope that I get to see Grandfather soon. A single tear runs down my cheek but I don’t have the strength to brush it away. I look up and concentrate at the bottles reflecting colorful rays from the sunlight, my vision starts to fade until it becomes black, then nothing.  
*********

Noiz and I are watching TV in the living room while Granny is making us some lunch.

“Aoba! Go check on Clear!” I hear her yell from the kitchen. I got up and walked in there. I see her stirring up some soup in the pot. 

“I thought I got to choose who I got to see?” I said jokingly. She turn around and gives me a serious look. 

“I don’t care about that, you should go see if he’s okay he hasn’t been around in a while.” I realize that she’s right. I haven’t’ heard from him in well.

Noiz peeks from around the corner into the kitchen, “Yeah go check on him, or the deal’s off.” 

“Alright I’ll go after lunch. I kind of miss his singing anyway.” I tell them both. After we finish eating, I grab my jacket and head to Clear’s house. 

It’s such a long walk. I thought to myself. If Clear was here, we would have been there in a matter of minutes. I smile to myself thinking of when he piggybacked me on the rooftops. I trusted him with my life knowing that he wouldn’t drop me. My sweet jellyfish… I must have hurt you so much, I’ll make sure I’ll tell him that when I see him. I snap out of my thoughts with new resolve, when I reach Clear’s little house. 

I walk in and I call out his name. “Clear? Are you home?” I look around and nobody seems to be around. I go upstairs thinking maybe since he’s not down here that he could be asleep. I go in his room and see him lying on the bed. “Clear?” I call out tentatively. I notice the broken mirror and the glass shards on the ground next to the bed. What happened? I then look back to Clear on the bed. I knelt down next it and gaze upon his face. His eyes doesn’t have their usual bright spark to them. 

My breath starts to quicken, and my heart starts beating faster. What if something happened to his system again? My hands tremble as I reach for his pale lifeless face. He’s ice cold. Oh no. My heart instantly drops. I try to shake him awake but he won’t respond. 

“Clear! Clear wake up!” I yell but all I get is his blank stare. I can feel my eyes starting to water, but I keep them at bay. I quickly pick up his lifeless body and put him on my back. I sprinted as fast as I could back to my house. I could see people giving me weird looks as I run past them, but I don’t care, I have to get to Granny. 

I burst through the front door. “Granny!” I hear her quickly coming down the stairs. When she sees Clear on my back, her face immediately pales. 

“Bring him.”  
~~~~~~~~

I keep pacing back and forth in the living room. I can’t stand still. I’m too worried about Clear. Granny hasn’t been back from the lab in the back for over three days now and I don’t know what I would do if I lost him.

“Aoba, relax I’m sure he’s fine.” Noiz says sitting from the couch. I look at him, he’s completely relaxed. 

“I don’t know, I just have a bad feeling. I should have gone to see him sooner, maybe I could have prevented this.” I say sadly. Noiz gets up from the couch and embraces me in a hug.

“He’ll be fine . . . Alright?” I nod in his chest. 

Hearing the front door open, I break his embrace and run towards the door. I see Granny taking off her shoes by the mat, looking exhausted. Dark circles formed around her eyes from the lack of sleep, and her lips in a tight line. She glances at me sadly.

“Granny? How is he? Is he going to be okay?” she sighs and points to the kitchen. 

Once the three of us are seated, I wait for her to explain but I can’t contain my nervousness. I feel Noiz take my hand from underneath the table, and I squeeze his hand tightly. “Please tell me he’s going to be alright.”

Granny takes a deep breathe. “Aoba,” she looks at me in the eye, “This is not like the last time, like when he damaged his key lock. It’s completely different. His key lock is fine, everything is perfectly normal, he should be fine, but he’s just not responding. My team and I worked long and hard to figure out what happened to him, but there’s nothing that we can do anymore, I’m so sorry Aoba.”

I stare at her in disbelief, “So there’s nothing you can do,” I shake my head in defiance. I snatch my hand from Noiz from underneath the table, and rise from my seat, “You should have tried harder,” I yell at her. Her face shocked by my words but I don’t care she deserved it. I know I’ll regret it later, but as of right now I couldn’t care less.

“Aoba…” she starts.

“No! I don’t want to hear anything from you!” I ran from the house. I heard Noiz and Granny calling my name but I ignored them both. I had to get to the lab, I have to see Clear one last time. 

I burst through the doors of the building, running faster and faster through the hallways. I hear the security guards footsteps running behind me, but I quickly opened one of the doors and closed it behind me. As I heard the footsteps dissipated, I breathed in relief. I then noticed a bright light behind me, as I turned around my throat constricted at the sight before me. It was Clear. He was lying on a metal table with wires probed all over his body. His pale body illuminated under the bright lights. . .he looks like an angel. He was an angel. . .sweet and so pure but I tainted him. I ruined everything.

I walked towards the table, and gazed upon his face. His eyes had no life to them still. I started to cry for him, “I’m so sorry Clear, this is all my fault. I should have considered your feelings more,” I sob. I shakily reach to touch pale face. As soon as my fingertips lightly stroked his cheek, red blinking lights start to light up the room, and an alarm sounds. 

It startled me so I jerk back in panic causing me to fall the ground. I suddenly hear loud voices behind me, and rough hands grabbing my arms. I struggle hard against them, but to no avail. I scream for them to let me go, and they start to drag me away from the room. 

“No! No! Stop! Let me fucking go!” I kick my feet in retaliation, and I see Clear’s lifeless probed body getting farther and farther away. I struggle hard, and I feel a prick near my neck. “Arg! No! Clear!” I can feel my body slowly getting numb, and my vision starts to fade. Before I succumb into darkness, I hear a sick laugh fill my head. 

**_“Oh Aoba... look at the mess you’ve made...”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next is the good route. Make sure you guys press that Kudos button because we would really appreciate it!


	2. Clear's Jellyfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My breath hitched. It was a girl. The most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on. She had pale porcelain skin, full pink lips with a mole right above them. Her soft light blue hair framed her face beautifully. And her eyes, her eyes were the clearest blue I had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a lot for us to not throw this whole story in the garbage. I've never had such severe writer's block but this right here was just ridiculous. Mrs. Clear was suppose to finish it but she starting hating it so I had to finish it. So I was reading through it and I'm like (I hate this shit too) let me finish this wonderful story. So here's his good part enjoy!

“Clear!” I turn around to see Tae-san walking towards me. “Are you okay Clear? You’re limping.”

 

“Yes, Tae-san, I’m okay. I’m just tired.” I smile, ensuring her that I’ll be fine.

 

“Tired? Maybe I should check your system.”

 

I debated to myself if Tae-san should check me or not, after all I wasn’t really feeling really well.

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Come on, let’s go. 

 

****

 

“Good thing you let me check your key lock before it was too damaged. . .you would have been in a lot of trouble if I hadn’t taken a look,” Tae san said as we were walking out of the laboratory doors. 

 

“Thank you Tae-san I really appreciate it.”

 

“No need to thank me, but listen,” Tae-san suddenly grew serious. “About what happened at the house, Aoba is a stupid boy, and he doesn’t know what he lost. But I’m sure you’ll find someone better, someone that make you forget, and that’s when you’ll know that you’ve found the one.”

 

I seriously doubted her every word she said. Aoba had been my whole world, and he still is. Who could ever replace him? But instead I smiled and gave her a nod. We soon reached the gated entrance where we would go our separate ways.

 

“Thank you again Tae-san for everything, Goodbye.” I walk away from her towards the direction of my house. 

 

“Goodbye Clear,” I heard her say softly her tone swimming with sadness.

 

Tae-san words kept replaying over and over again in my head. How can she be so sure about me finding someone else to replace Aoba? He meant the world and so much more. How can I even continue on without my Master? My vision starts to blur as the tears fall from my face. I try to open the doorknob, and my hand goes to my chest. Why does it hurt to so much? I don’t understand? Was I not good enough? My Master abandoned me, and it’s all my fault. Tae-san was wrong; I’m not going to find someone because I don’t deserve their love. I walked slowly to my bed fell asleep thinking about Aoba.

 

 

 

It has been a couple of days without seeing my master, and I haven’t left my house since Tae-san repaired me. My food was running low so I decided to go to the grocery store. I put on my gas mask and left the house. . .i wouldn’t want anyone to look at me in disgust. I headed towards the direction of the store but my mind was clouded with thoughts of Aoba. Has he even thought about me? Was he with Noiz? Was he ev-

 

 

My thoughts were interrupted when someone crashed into me, tumbling us on the ground in a sprawl of legs and limbs. When I looked who crashed into me, my breath hitched. It was a girl. The most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on. She had pale porcelain skin, full pink lips with a mole right above them. Her soft light blue hair framed her face beautifully. And her eyes, her eyes were the clearest blue I had ever seen, which were also staring at me with the most confused expression ever. I cocked my head to the side confused to why she was looking at me like that. 

 

“Umm can you get off please,” the girl asked softly. I suddenly realized that I was still on top of her. My eyes widened and I quickly scrambled away from her. 

 

“I’m so sorry! Please forgive me! Are you alright?” I apologized. I rushed to her to help her, but she was already up dusting herself off. Her dress was a pretty pale color which reminded me of a jellyfish, but it was all covered in dirt. I quickly rushed to her side trying to help her but she looked at me with an examining look stopping me in my tracks guilty.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked warily looking at the ground. “I’m sorry I fell on you. It was an accident, I was just so lost in my thoughts and-“ 

 

The girl suddenly gave me the most bone crushing hug. My eyes widened in confusion as I looked down to her. She looked up at me with the most adorable pout. 

 

“I’m fine, but are you okay? You looked so sad right now and I thought a hug would make you feel better. Are you better?” she asked me a smile tugging at her lips.

 

I smiled, “Yes thank you I feel better.” She gave me the brightest smile ever which lit up her face. She took a few step back releasing me from the hug.

 

“My name’s Crystal? What’s yours Gasman?”

 

“Clear.”

 

“Clear? I like that. So where were you going anyway?” She arched an eyebrow at me.

 

“Oh I was just going to get some food.” I replied.

 

“Oh really? I was just going to meet up my friend at a café. I shouldn’t stop you from getting your food. I’ll see you around Clear!” 

 

She runs off but then turns around and gives me a big wave goodbye. I stare at her back as she disappears into the crowd. But I quickly look away. What was that? Is this what they call love at first sight? Of course, she’s beautiful, and amazing and her voice was like a song I never heard of before, but I loved Aoba. I suddenly remember what Tae-san said before, could Crystal be my someone special? I thought as I walked towards the store. I bought my food not really paying attention to anything. My head was with conflicted thoughts of Crystal and Aoba. My head started to ache so I jump to the roof hopping from building to building to clear my mind. But their faces kept flashing in my head. I know I loved Aoba but Crystal stirred something deep inside me. I don’t know what, but I know I felt something with her. And there was Aoba. He hasn’t even come by to check on me. Does he even love me anymore? I shook my head and looked at the beautiful city of Midorijima. It reminded me of Crystal. I wonder If she’s even thinking about me like I think about her. I hope so. I yawned, tired of my thoughts, and decided to go home jumping from rooftop to rooftop.  
Upon reaching home, I took my mask off and immediately thought of Grandfather. I missed him so much. And If he was here, I knew he would tell me what to do. I remember when he told me that if I found someone and loved them that I should be able to protect them. I protected Aoba but he left me. I devoted myself to him. I gave him all of me, showed him all my flaws and he chose to leave me. he left me all alone in the darkness, and I was so lost and alone. But now I found the light and its Crystal. She awakened me from myself. I know now that Grandfather has a point. I need to protect her because I care deeply for her. From her beautiful light blue hair, to her bright smile. She’s becoming important to me and I can’t stop thinking about her. I need to learn more about her, I want to know her more than she knows herself. I went to sleep with a smile on my face thinking about Crystal, my sweet jellyfish.

 

 

 

_“Clear, I love you too.”_

 

 

 

I jerk up from my bed and look around realizing I was in my room. It was just a dream. 

 

 

That’s when I decided I have to see her again, I have to find her to hear her voice for real. Her voice? I listen closely.

 

“Leah must have slept out. She didn’t even tell me…” 

 

 

“Crystal-san!” I was fully awake now. I put on my mask and quickly follow the sweet melody that is her voice until I came into a big tan apartment. So this is where she lives. It suits her. I start to get nervous now that I’m right in front of her house. What if she already has someone else? I don’t think I could take the pain a second time. I know! I’ll look through her window to see if she’s with anybody. I climb up until I get to her balcony window. I peeked in and I see her sleeping in her bed snoring quite loudly.

 

“Emmm Clear. . .”

 

Di-did she just say me name?! Something flutters in my chest and I lose the ability to breathe. She must be thinking about me! I get so happy that I start giggling and jumping up and down. I feel so happy that I started singing the Jellyfish Song. I was so immersed in the song I didn’t notice that Crystal got out of bed.

 

 

After I was finished singing, I looked at the bed and it was empty, until I heard the shower running. I have to go inside; I have to see her. I quietly sneaked through the balcony doors into her room. I tiptoed to her bed, grabbed her pillow, and shoved the pillow into my face inhaling deeply. Coconuts. So this is what she smells like.  
Suddenly the water stopped. I panic, jumping out of the window, and forgetting to leave the pillow. Shit! 

 

Crystal emerges from the bathroom, hair dripping wet with a towel too small for her body, and a tooth brush hanging between her lips. I see her looking around in confusion. She’s probably looking for it right now! As soon as she turns towards me I throw the pillow right in her face, causing her to fall back onto the floor. Sh-shit! The force of my throw caused the small towel to fall from her body pooling around her hips. I stared flustered at the sight in front of me. she sat on the floor legs spread apart as water dripped down her perky breast running down to her clit. I could see everything as if she was offering herself to me, as if she wanted me to take her right then and there. I panicked, looking away releasing a breath I didn’t know I was holding. But I looked to see if she’s okay. 

 

“I need some air, I don’t think pillows fall from the sky,” she says rubbing her forehead.

 

I look away as she gets dressed and walks out the door. She starts heading down the street and I follow her watching her from a distance. I see her turn into a little coffee shop. . .i could get coffee. I walk in as the bells jiggle above me, I instantly start sweating. Sweat? 

 

“OH MY GOSH, CLEAR!” she says as she waves like a crazy person. Everyone around staring at her with a contorted face but I stared with adoration as I walked over.

 

“Crystal-san hello,” I say softly.

 

“I’ve never seen you here before,” she smirks at me. “are you stalking me?”

 

I laugh nervously scratching the back of my neck. “I come here once in a while,” I lie “you look beautiful.”

 

She chokes on her coffee and blushes to her ears.

 

“Thank you,” she replied avoiding my gaze. “so, Clear. .are you seeing someone?”

 

Is she asking me out? I’m dreaming. . .I pinch myself under the table to see if I’m awake. This is really happening. . .what do I say? She seems so nervous. . .it’s so cute.

 

“The only person I see,” I say grabbing her chin making her look at me “is you.”

 

She looks as if she doesn’t know what to say next, her milky white skin now a light shade of pink.

 

“You’re sweet,” she breathes.

 

I lean closer to her lifting my mask slightly and kiss her tenderly. Her soft lips against mine, our breaths mixing together. Sparks. . .I feel them. . .I see them. . .there’s nothing else. . .no one else matters. . .all I see is her. . .all I want is her. I want to devour her here and now but that will have to wait. I growl as she pulls away.

 

“Do you want to you know. . .come over my house?”

 

“Of course, Crystal-san.”

 

She pouts “give me a cute nickname.”

 

I kiss her forehead to show my love “my beautiful jellyfish,” I whisper against her forehead.

 

“I love it,” she smiles sweetly “let’s go.”

 

We leave the shop hand in hand as I listen to her tell me about herself. I smile and stare at her in awe getting lost in her lost in her story when.

 

“Clear?”

 

I look up and see Aoba staring at me hazel eyes wide as plates. That moment I realized I no longer loved him, his voice was dead to me. it didn’t bring the same excitement in me as it did a couple days ago. 

 

“Oh, hi Aoba-san.”

 

I watch him look over at Crystal as his eyes turned golden.

 

_“Who’s this?”_ a familiar voice growled.

 

How cute Sly’s jealous “this is my girlfriend Crystal-san.”

 

Being the sweet little angel she is Crystal smiles her sweet wide toothed smile and waves at him.

 

“Hi Aoba.”

 

_“Yeah,”_ he says in disgust looking her up and down _“hi.”_

 

I feel the anger swelling inside me “well see you around Aoba-san.” I pull Crystal and continue the trip to her house. She looks back smiling.

 

“Bye-bye,” she sings.

 

I look back and see the hurt, anger and confusion written all over Aoba’s face. . .but at this point I couldn’t care less. My face shows no emotion as I turn back around looking away from his gaze.

 

“Who was that?” she looks up at me.

 

I stare straight ahead as I respond “no one important. . .just an old friend.”

 

That’s right he’s not important, I look at her sweetly. You’re the only one that matters. . .Crystal-san. . .my girlfriend. . .my beautiful jellyfish. I wrap my arms around her. She goes into a fit of giggles holding onto my forearms. 

 

“We’re here,” she laughs.

 

We stop at the small tan apartment I was at this morning when I was staring at her through the window. We walk up the stairs and walk through the door only to see a girl. She has pretty pale skin, black hair, and pretty eyes. 

 

Hey Leah,” Crystal says to the dark mistress.

 

“Hey,” she replied dully.

 

“Leah, I wanted to introduce you to Clear,” she cheerfully introduces me.

 

I flash my warmest smile at her “Hello Leah-san!”

 

Her eyes widen and I see the blood rising to her cheeks. I watch Crystal eye her up and down, then she smirked.

 

“So Leah, you going on a date with your boyfriend?”

 

“S-Shut the fuck up,” she stammers aggressively and walks past us out the door. Such an adorable little aggressive soul. Crystal just laughs at her reaction and turns to me.

 

“She dyed her hair it use to be blue,” she pouts a little “you okay?”

 

“There’s something I have to tell you but when the time is right,” I tell her caressing her cheek.

 

She leans up against me standing on her toes “okay later but I have a request.”

 

“Yes,” I say in confusion.

 

“Can you please remove your mask? I wanna see your face.”

 

I inhale deeply feeling all my insecurities flowing through my body. I remove my mask and look down at her hoping she doesn’t turn away in disgust. But instead, her eyes are filled with lust and she’s practically begging me for it. I lean down and kiss her hungrily. Sucking on her tongue and biting her plump bottom lip. She pushed me away lightly, panting trying to catch her breath. I examined her face, it was flushed and her eyes were glazed over. I wanted more. I throw my mask to the floor and grabbed her face jamming my tongue down her throat as she clutches my chest. I release her face and lift her up, hands under her thighs. She pulls away shoving her face into my neck.

 

“You wanna watch a movie,” she asks in between pants.

 

“Yes,” I whisper into her ear.

 

I feel her shiver as she wraps her arms and legs around me. . .as if she’s scared I’ll disappear. I take us to the couch and she puts on a romantic movie. She’s seen it 20 times but she really likes it so of course I watch. I’ll do anything for her just to see that sweet smile. we’re on the couch. . .she lays on top of me. . .her head resting on my chest, arms underneath me, and legs entangled with mine. I try to control myself as I gently rub her back and I’m doing a great job. She soon falls asleep snoring cutely. I play with her beautiful silverfish blue curls enjoying every second of her breathing. When I turn my head to look at the movie I see a note.

 

 

 

 

_**I told you being in love was better than loving someone. I’m so glad you’re happy. I hope you two have many years together and love each other through thick and thin. She really loves you Clear but of course not as much as I love you.**_

 

_**P.S. I told you I would get you a jellyfish. . .Love Grandfather.** _

 

 

 

 

My eyes widen as I glance from the note to Crystal. I smile and squeeze her tight kissing the top of her head. Inhaling her scent as if it were a drug, I groan deeply.

 

“I love you,” I whisper into her curls “I’ll always love you.”

 

She wiggles against me and mumbles “mmm I love you too. . .now let me sleep baby.”

 

I lean my head against the pillow and look out the window. . .i thought Aoba was the one. . .i thought once he rejected me there would be no reason to live. . .but I was wrong. . .i found my soulmate. . .and she’s mine. . .all mine. . .Crystal-san. . .my beautiful jellyfish.

 

 

 

“Thank you Grandfather.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much fluff for our liking -_- Anyway Mink is next <3 then Ren =) then *surprise* and BOOM plot twist! We'll try to update regularly now so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure you guys press that Kudos button because we would really appreciate it!


End file.
